


End of the Grace Period

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Shadow tentacles, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Scratch just wants to take everything away from Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Grace Period

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the most fucked up thing I wrote so I hope you thirsty sick fucks are happy with this. Because I've never felt more disappointed in myself.

When the darkness surrounds him once more, it doesn’t take him by surprise. He instantly prepares his flashlight and gun, just looking at whom to aim them at. The champion of light knows his enemy, familiar enough from the footsteps. But to add to it, then there’s the unmistakable laugh.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get bored of watching you go in circles, Wake. Like a rat navigating itself through a maze you’re completely pathetic. It’s cute, you know. ”  
Alan knits his eyebrows together at that, frustrated by the constant running and taunting. He tries to find where the voice is coming from. 

“You’re a coward, Scratch! Can’t even show yourself!” And when he opens his mouth to say all this, perhaps he momentarily becomes unaware of the force coming at him from the back, snatching him by his throat and making him drop his weapons. He’s terrified at the sudden choking of the shadow and he tries to fight it, yet it is futile. The grip is tight and it’s strangling him.

Soon enough the devil himself shows. A smug as ever grin on his face, carrying himself with a certain swagger. Shadows coming out of his back, like some kind of messed up angle. 

“Struggle all you want, Wake, it’s pointless.” 

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” It worries him, this might actually be true… is this really the end to their cat and mouse game? The cat gets the canary, crushing its neck with its sharp teeth. 

The champion of light is slowly turning blue at this point, gasping for air. Mr. Scratch tilts his head, looking over the writer curiously before loosening the noose. Alan breathes.   
“You know, Wake. You’ve never understand exactly what you did to me,” Scratch begins as he moves closer to the other, cupping his check just to force him to make eye contact with the double. “You’ll always assume you made the right decision, that your judgement was not clouded.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

The herald in that moment looks almost sad and Alan is taken aback by this. But it’s nothing compared to his reaction to the sudden kiss. Reminds him of the last time this had happened, yet the circumstances were so different. 

Wake tries to pull away, but there are more shadows binding onto him, wrapping themselves all around his body to hold him still. God… the feeling so icy. Without any hesitation, Alan bites the other’s exploring tongue. Thank god, the doppelganger pulls away, releasing a nostalgic sigh, seeming not to mind the offense. 

One of the tentacle like shadows crawls its way under Alan’s shirt and he’s left repeating-- trying to struggle against his restraints. 

“Don’t worry, Wake. We’ll just have some fun.” The herald says softly as he presses their foreheads together. “So. Much. Fun.” And with one fluid motion, he stabs Alan in the leg. The other lets out a gasp of pain, eyes shutting close, watering. Scratch pulls out the knife quickly and then smiles happily. “Oh, this is just the beginning. I’m going to destroy your little world. One piece at a time.” His hand with the knife begins to absently trace patterns on Alan’s stomach. Roughly enough to cut through the skin, leaving a blood tattoo of spirals. 

He liked this, watching Alan grunt in pain, sweat, breathe… touching him. Something about the writer always attracted Scratch. Always made him radiate closer and closer. Made him want to hurt the other. To hold him as he bleeds out in his arms. Perhaps he should do that. Stab the creator of this small little world into his heart and leave him to suffer on the cold ground. Perhaps even kick him while he’s down.

Now that would bring him joy. 

But this wasn’t what this was about. The doppelganger wasn’t going to kill Wake. Not yet at least. 

So instead, he kisses him again and Alan is prepared to bite again, but this time something changes. 

“Well, are you going to be a good little boy now, Al?” Scratch inquires as he puts some space between them.

“Fuck you.” An almost lifeless response comes from the writer. In that moment he felt like he couldn’t have sunken any lower. 

“Alright, buddy.” Scratch says as the shadows start moving over Wake’s body. Resting his own hand over the bleeding skin. Loving the heat. If he just could, he would take every ounce of warmth from the writer. The man in question struggled more now.

The herald began to plant little pecks on the champion’s neck that slowly became nibbles and eventually a bite. Alan moaned in pain. It drew blood and would leave a serious mark. Scratch smiled at that, self-confidently and brushing his cheek against Alan’s he spoke. “You will be mine and only mine.”

“In your dreams.” Alan spat out, trying to pull his head away from the double who kept a strong hold to make him stay in place. Scratch laughs and begins undoing his mirrors pants. Then one of the shadows slips past his briefs, wrapping around his flaccid dick almost violently stroking it into a hard on through all of Alan’s grunts. It then kept a steady pace. 

“You…bastard… stop this!” Wake manages but Scratch just watches him with a glint in his eye and a slightly open mouth. He was enjoying himself more than ever before. Now not only did he get to hurt Alan but he got to destroy his fragile masculinity. Leave him broken and naked and even perhaps crying. A beautiful sight and a definite masterpiece. Without killing him, the herald could take everything away from him. 

Bearing that in mind, he proceeds to tilt the writer’s head and begin to bite his throat. The blood drips down just like Alan’s scream to stop. Eventually, the other seems to bite his lip hard and stop struggling, a tear running down his face. 

“Awh, what’s the problem, Wake? Realizing nobody will come to save you? That none of your precious loved ones are capable of doing anything?” Mr. Scratch smirks, taking Alan’s head and resting it on his shoulder, forcefully. Hugging him then. ” That you’re all alone with me?”

“You’re a son of a bitch.” Alan says with a shaky voice before a reluctant moan escapes him. Mr. Scratch’s rest his hands on the back of the champion’s neck, the knife pressing against the scalp. 

“I forgive you, Alan. For what you did to me. You showed me that there’s really more to this world than wasting it on being moral.” It passes as a whisper against the original’s face. “After all, being evil is so much more fun.” 

Scratch pulls back, licking his lips. Bringing his thumb to the writer’s lips and tracing over them before pushing his two fingers into Wake’s mouth. The champion is taken by surprise and pulls away the best he can before he bites back again. But Scratch just grins at him.

Wake can’t take it anymore, the stroking and the contact is too much. He had been alone for so long and now this? 

He cums, with a shake and a loud gasp. 

“That’s a good boy.” Scratch mutters after one glance down, afterwards kissing him on the forehead. 

And that’s how it all blacks out for Alan. 

When he wakes up he’s in a motel room that smells of dust and he feels a sense of wrongness settling about him. It’s when he feels the bite on his neck that he realizes this wasn’t just a bad dream…


End file.
